You Belong With Me
by picnic-2525
Summary: Just a songfic about Lily and James to Taylor Swift's song, You belong With Me. Cute, little, fluffy story.


Hi everyone. I was really bored and I have been listening to this song all afternoon. I really should be writing my other story, but I got distracted.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or the song by Taylor Swift... lame

Song is: You belong with me - Taylor Swift

* * *

**You Belong with Me**

I was staring at my potions essay, failing to follow through with my plan of distraction. I had spent the Saturday afternoon with _him_, organizing head duties, helping him with some homework, laughing abouthis jokes, and basking in his company. I knew that I shouldn't push myself like this. I knew tonight I would suffer the consequences. I felt my heart drop at the thought of spending tonight, clutching my sides while thinking about _him. _I hated letting myself for falling for his charm, but I was addicted to him. I wrote _I love you_ on the margin absentmindedly as I thought about his smile, laugh, lips, eyes, dimples when he smiled. It was worth the pain at night I justified to myself. I looked down at the margin, and quickly scribbled the three words I wrote that I would never be able to say to _him. _A shriek forced me to look up at the door, where _he_ was. I sighed heavily. No matter what happened between him and Jessica, he always took her back. It made my heart ache that I saw him hurting… I wonder if he would react the same way if he saw how I hurt. P_robably not,_ I thought darkly.

I needed to stop thinking about him, her, everything. I was hurting myself purposefully now. I dreaded tonight. I would be alone with my thoughts of him. I sighed again and pushed myself away from my desk. I stared at the piece of parchment next to me that James had been writing on. His writing was so neat compared to my scrawl. I ran my finger over it, looking at the ink spill. I felt my lips tug into a smile as I remembered the cause… my laugh. He had told me a joke that had nearly caused me to choke in laughter. He had said it was the cutest thing he had ever heard. _No,_ I thought savagely, _stop thinking about him!_ I pushed away from the desk and stared around me. Everything reminded me of him… the lounge where we would talk until it was late at night, the Gryffindor banners on the wall, the fire where we toasted marshmallows, his desk where he would throw little balls of parchment at me, his room that I had never been into. It was also my room, which was worse. It was where I slept, where I thought about him, where I cried about him.

The door to his room opened suddenly. I felt my heart skip a beat. I would see him any second. Jessica stormed out, red in the face.

"Just leave me alone today James!" Jessica yelled, barging past me and nearly knocking me over. She slammed the portrait door after her. I stared dumbly at James. He was staring dumbly at the portrait door.

"Gotta love her," James laughed, before turning back to me.

I felt my heart drop. It felt like he was squeezing my heart with cold, dead hands.

"Lily? Are you okay?" He asked me, holding me steady by my elbows. I nearly melted under his touch.

"Yep," I squeaked.

James laughed at me again.

"Sometime I wish she got me," James said, looking at me. "Like how you get me. You're such a good friend Lily."

I nodded dumbly.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

"Oh no!" I gasped, trying to stop my laughter. I had my legs over James lap and we were flicking through an old wizard radio. An awful, new edgy song came on that was the most popular song in school at the moment. I stuffed my fingers and began humming, trying to compete with the song. James only turned it up louder, laughing as he did so. I pushed myself off him, and attempted to turn it off. He shook his head, laughing harder. I couldn't even hear him over the noise. James jumped off the couch, pulling me with him. We were laughing so hard, tears were pouring from our eyes. He twirled me under his arm and began to do a strange little jig. I bent over, trying to catch my breath. I peeked out from under my eyelashes, and he was still doing it. I couldn't help it but laugh again. I stood on the couch, pulling my wand out, and pretend to sing to the song in a way that the girls do in the bathrooms. James was now the one trying, unsuccessfully, to catch his breath. I sunk back down to the lounge as soon as the song was over. A less popular song came on that was one of my favourites.

"You can turn _this_ one up," I said, smiling warmly at James.

"Is this a favourite of yours?" James asked me, pulling my legs back onto his lap. I felt my heart miss a beat. I nodded.

"I like it. Jess never lets me listen to this type of music," James said, looking at the fire. I felt my heart break when he said "Jess". I thought he had only shortened my name. I sighed heavily, watching James.

I felt that I knew him so well. I was my complete self around him, and I hoped he was his complete self around me. At least once a week, we would stay up late talking about each other. We had been doing that for nearly a year ever since we were both given the position of Head Boy and Head Girl. I was worried. The year was ending so soon, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to ever talk to him again like this. He was watching me curiously.

"I know everything about you." James said. It was more of a statement then a question. I nodded slowly. He knew everything… everything except one little, tiny, insignificant thing.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I stared at the mirror when I woke up the next morning. I had pulled on my old t-shirt, fraying jeans and worn out sneakers. I looked at my green eyes. I rubbed them, to make them look fresh. It didn't work. I pouted my lips, just like Jessica. I looked stupid. So I moved onto my hair. Red with no style. I tried to flatten it, but failed miserably. I sighed, then walked to the Great Hall. I sat by myself as usual. Sirius waved at me, and I awkwardly waved back. Ever since I had become friends with James this year, Sirius has been awfully nice to me. He patted a spot next to me. I raised, confused, and joined him. He smiled warmly at me.

"Hey Lils," he said. I felt as if a dagger had stabbed me. That's what James called me.

"I can call you that right? James always calls you that," Sirius said, frowning. I nodded, dazed that James has talked about me.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked me politely. I shrugged.

"I have potions club in the afternoon," I said, slightly embarrassed. Sirius laughed, but in a nice way.

So I sat with him, chatting about school work and teachers. It was easy, just like when I talked to James. James then sat across from us, smiling. I couldn't help but smile at him. I should have looked who he was with first. Jessica sat down, wearing a tight fitting skirt and tank top. She had her arms crossed, and was refusing to look at any of us. Sirius rolled his eyes and continued talking to me. We were laughing about a joke he made, when I looked at James. I saw something flash across his eyes… was it longing? I wasn't to sure. I ignored it. I was playing tricks on myself. I did that a lot. I daydreamed a lot of those times too. I imagined James sweeping me off my feet, kissing me, realizing that I was the one for him… just like how he was the one for me. I thought about everything he told me over the past year, his fears, his ambitions, and the death of his father. I understood him. We seemed to be a perfect match. But why couldn't _he_ see that?

"Lily?" Sirius asked, tapping me on my hand. I blushed.

"Sorry, daydreaming," I said quickly, blushing even more.

I heard James' soft chuckled.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I strolled the hall ways that afternoon with James. Our hands would occasionally brush, and I felt as if electricity was pulsing through me, just from the feel of his skin against mine. He had to have felt it? I sighed. I was kidding myself and I knew it. Last night I had spent a good few hours clutching my sides. I had thought about him of course. I had hurt myself though. I had let my mind wonder, and I imagined I was with him. It was a stupid, pointless thought. James loved Jessica. I was the opposite of her, a dull light bulb compared to the glowing sun. She was what any boy wanted… and James had her. I felt sick, and sat down on a bench.

"Go ahead," I said to him, smiling. "Don't miss out on your date with Jessica."

He looked down at me, concern all over his face.

"Are you okay Lils?" He asked.

_No, _I thought desperately, _you are making me feel worse. Stop caring like you would care_. I was loosing my mind. I couldn't even think properly.

"I'm fine," I lied.

James sighed and sat down besides me. He took my hand.

"You will miss your date James," I said, wanting to pull away my hand. It was such a normal gesture. It shouldn't make me feel faint. He smiled at me.

"I don't mind running late Lils," he smiled, then pushed some of hair out of my face. I blushed and turned away. I was hopeful. It would only hurt me more tonight. But it was so easy to let myself go… to forget about the looming pain. We talked, and laughed as we sat on the bench. I longed for this, but I dreaded it all the same. I would spend hours trying to decipher what he meant. I was a love sick fool… and I hated every minute of it. But it was so _easy_ to love him.

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

James stood, letting go of my hand. He looked down at his watch. He smiled his smile at me. I could feel my heart bursting in my chest. I never saw him smile like that around Jessica. It was like his smile only for me. It made my heart swell even more.

"I better go… I don't want to get into another fight," James said. I noticed that his smile disappeared. I watched as he walked down the hall, the spring in his step gone.

I sat on the bench for a long time. It was after dinner when I left. I walked slowly back to my dorm I shared with James, running my finger along the stone walls. I walked into the common room, and I was surprised to see him staring at the fire. I was cautious… he looked down. No, down was not a good enough word. He looked pure miserable. He looked up at me, and my heart broke. He was hurting.

I hurried over to him, pulling him into a hug. I didn't say anything. I knew they would have had a terrible fight. I cradled his head, stroking his hair. He pulled away ages later. He looked up at me, his face sad.

"Naw, why the long face? Do I really smell that bad Potter?" I asked, hitting him so softly on his shoulder. A smile broke out on to his face. He pushed some hair behind my ear, before standing up.

"Thanks Lils," he said, before walking into his room and closing the door. I copied him, but to my own room. I collapsed on the bed, thinking only of him as I fell asleep, tears running down my face.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Tonight there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. I had never been to one of these parties, but Sirius had insisted I came. I had spent a good hour deciding what to wear. I pulled on an old, floral dress (my only one) and my sneakers. I walked awkwardly into the room. Everyone was dancing, drinking, and having fun. All but one person. I also knew where to look when he was in the room. It was like a gravitational pull.

I didn't walk up to him this time. I watched. Jessica was talking to some boy, a 6th year I think, wearing the highest high heels I had ever seen in my life. I was wondering how she could walk in them. I looked down at my fraying sneakers, realizing that I was a dork.

I continued to watch her. She was flirting with the boy. I looked to James again, and he was still watching her, not interrupting or anything. I sighed heavily, regretting I came at all. I walked across the room, on the opposite side of James. I needed space. Sirius slid up besides me.

"You look smokin' Lily!" He cried, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed.

"Er- thanks?" I said, uncertain.

He stood next to me, watching the party. We talked for a bit. I had stopped when I watched James get up to talk to Jessica. She simply rolled her eyes and shunned him from the conversation.

"I don't even know why he bothers with her," Sirius said darkly. I turned to stare at him. I noticed he was looking at James. I didn't say anything. I felt dead inside. If James didn't listen to his best friend, he clearly loved her. I sighed heavily and took a sip of my nonalcoholic beverage. I stared at the floor. I only looked up when I saw him.

"Lily!" He said, sounding surprised. I blushed.

"What are you doing here?"

I glanced at Sirius.

"Sirius invited me," I said nervously. I saw James throw his friend a look… was it a jealous look? No, it couldn't have been. There goes my imagination again.

"You look really nice," James said, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked besides me, expecting to see Jessica there. I turned and looked at Sirius. That was an odd thing to say to his friend. I saw Sirius choke on his drink. I looked at James, confused.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked.

"You, silly," James said, pulling me into one of his hugs. My heart started beating like crazy. Did James just compliment me? I bet he could feel my heart beating against his chest. He pulled away from me.

"I better go and find Jess," he said, walking away. His shoulders were slumped, and I knew he was hurting. I wish he stayed here, I could have comforted him… like always.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

I walked back to my common room alone. I stopped trying after James walked away. Sirius offered to walk me back, but I said I was okay. He had eyed me, concern written across his face. I had patted him on the shoulder, thanking him for the invite. I collapsed on the lounge, pulling my hair out of the clip I wore. I rubbed the little mascara I wore angrily off my eye lashes. I felt stupid. I had tired so hard, and he still didn't notice me. I took that back as soon as I thought it. He _did_ notice me. He said I had looked nice. No really nice. I smiled at the thought. I kicked off my shoes, and pulled out a muggle book that was tucked in the side of the lounge. It was one of my favorites that I had leant to James. A page at the very back was folded over. I smiled. I was glad he had read the book, and that he had enjoyed. I opened the page to see what part he was up to.

I felt my heart jolt as I read the page. I had underlined the words on the page as well. I felt my heart drop as I read the words.

_I will always love her, even if she never notices me_. The blood drained from my face. I had underlined that as soon as I realized that's how I felt about James. I hoped he didn't make the connection.

I sat, staring at the fire for a while. I decided to go to bed and face the pain. I left my door slightly open, just incase James wanted to talk. I always left it open, just waiting for him to come to talk to me… talk to me about anything. He never entered though. It frustrated me. After all the nights of me leaving it open, he still didn't know I did that for him.

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I barely slept that night. I looked over that the clock. It was 11:59 pm. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to forget about tonight. A timid knock caused me to sit upright.

"Lily?" I heard him whisper.

"James?" I croaked.

The door creaked open.

"Can I come in?" He said, unsure.

I nodded, but then realized he wouldn't be able to see me in the dark.

"Yes," I said a little too quickly.

He hesitated at the door before closing it after him. I felt my heart beating. I felt his weight on the bed, and then his hand pulling me to lie down next to him.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked. I thought I heard his voice crack. Jessica had hurt him again.

"Only if you don't snore," I joked. I wondered if he could hear the beating of my heart? Would he ask why it was so erratic? He laughed softly at my joke. It was quiet for a while.

"How was the party?" I whispered. I didn't want to talk to loud incase it broke up apart. James was quiet. Maybe he had fallen asleep.

"Not good," he mumbled. His voice was so close. He must have been inches away from me. I waited.

"Jessica kissed that boy," he said. I sighed heavily. I hated hearing the hurt in his voice.

"Maybe you are just a terrible kisser?" I said, trying to be serious. I know that I shouldn't joke about this, but the tremble in his voice scared me. I didn't want him to cry. His weight on the bed disappeared. Great, I scared him off. I was surprised when I felt him on top of me. I gasped. My heart was jumping out of my chest.

"Me? A terrible kisser?" He said, laughing. I was so glad that he was. It made me smile widely. I laughed.

"Yep," I said, still laughing. I wondered how close he was. His hands ran along my arm, and my heart leapt to my throat.

"I bet I'm not," James breathed, inches above me. I could smell his breath. I felt faint because of it. A moment passed, then his weight left me and he was besides me again. I let the breath I was holding in go.

"Sorry," James said. "That was wrong."

_It was perfect_, I disagreed in my head. I didn't say anything.

"What do you want to do when we finish school?" James asked me. We always had this conversation.

"I want to become a healer," I said.

"I want to be an auror," James said.

I mulled it over. He would require lots of hours for training.

"Does Jessica know?" I asked.

"Know about what?"

"Know that you want to be an auror silly," I said.

He paused.

"No… I don't know how to tell her Lils," James said, confused.

"You should let her know. You don't want to surprise her," I said. I wish he was asking someone advice about me.

"We would make a mean team, you and me," James laughed in the darkness. He searched for my hand and found it.

"Huh?"

"You a healer and me an auror. Now you're the silly one," James said, squeezing my hand. I laughed softly. I was distracted when he said we. It made my heart leap out of sync. He kissed my hand before falling asleep. I lay awake, listening to his soft breathing. It felt so right, him lying next to me. I knew he belonged with me… even though he never would.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

After that night, I had avoided James. I couldn't handle it anymore. My heart was breaking and I needed to let him go. I wanted to believe he belonged to me, but the next morning he had rushed back to Jessica's arms. I had watched from a distance. It was as if my insides were being torn apart by some vicious monster. I had left the hall in a daze, trying to keep my seams strong until they could tear apart. I had curled in a ball on bed, rocking back and forth. I thought we had gotten so close. I thought he realized that I was here, waiting for him.

I had wagged school that day. James had asked if anything was wrong that night, but I muttered something before collapsing again on my bed. Every smile, every look, broke my heart again and again. He may belong with me… but I will never belong with him.

Weeks passed, and I still didn't talk to him. I knew I was hurting him, but it wasn't as painful as what I was feeling. I ignored the banners on the wall. Ball was coming, but I wasn't going. I just couldn't face getting dressed up to look pretty for him, then him shutting me down. Everyone already had dates anyway, that was another one of my excuses. I couldn't go by myself.

I was lying on the couch when James walked out from his room, wearing a dress robe. He looked so handsome. I avoided looking at him.

"Aren't you going?" James asked me. It was the first time he had talked to me.

"No," I said simply, still focusing on my books. He walked away, and I thought I heard him mutter "I wish you were". There goes my imagination again. He left without saying anything more. I stared at the page in my book. It was the last page. It didn't have a happy ending that was why I liked it. I knew I was going to never have my happy ending. James had his princess, and I had no one. But I thought about the book. The main character never fought for his love, never tried to express his feelings. I couldn't help but compare myself to him. I was so scared of rejection that I didn't even think that there could be a slim possibility. I let my mind play with the idea. James had been miserable since I had been avoiding him… but that could have been because of Jessica. I stood and rushed to my bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror. Should I do it? I thought again and again. I made up my mind.

I walked down the entrance hall stair case, butterflies in my stomach. I was wearing my mother's prized dress. It was an emerald dress that had a corset and flowed into a beautiful skirt at my waste. I knew it matched my eyes. I had tamed my hair so it now fell in locks down my back. I didn't even realize that it was that long. I applied more mascara this time, and a light blush. I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror. There was someone beautiful beaming back at me. I took a step down, and saw my faded sneaker. _I had to hide them more then_, I thought. I breathed in deeply before sliding into the great hall.

I came at the wrong time. It was a slow dance, and everyone was coupled up. The door slammed behind me. Just my luck. Everyone turned to see who made the racket.

"Who is that?"

"That isn't Lily Evans is it!"

I blushed. I wanted to disappear into the stones. I looked up, and my eyes met with his. He was dancing with Jessica, who was wearing a tight revealing dress. James immediately let go of her. Surprise and something else was written across his face. I walked forward, as did he. Jessica was making a commotion behind him, but I didn't notice. I only noticed James.

We stopped in front of each other.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Hi," James said quietly back. The world seemed as if it had stood still. James quirked his head to the side. It was time. It was the only chance I had to say it. I looked into his eyes.

"I love you," I said simply. I watched his expression. I felt dead inside. A small smile broke onto his face.

"I love you," he said. I stared in shock. I stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and then pulled me into the kiss I had been longing for all year. It was better than I expected. It was magical.

"You are beautiful. You belong with me Lily," James whispered in my ear.

I smiled.

"You have always belonged with my James," I said. My heart felt whole. James was mine… he belonged with ne.

_  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_

* * *

_

First songfic! what did ya think


End file.
